


At World's Beginning

by QueenOfEllipses



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Incest, Post-Canon, kinda???, kinda??????????, overlord ending, uhhhhh lowkey spoilers so play the game/read the manga first lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfEllipses/pseuds/QueenOfEllipses
Summary: A tender moment, meek and precious.





	At World's Beginning

The world of demons is a spectacular sight to behold. A place filled with a sort of organized chaos that melds together beautifully under the crimson sky onlooking from above.

Kazuya finds it pleasantly strange how the behaviors of the residents of Earth and Hell are strikingly similar. He peers down at his trusted Barong, who is curled up napping a foot away much like an average dog. Human and demons are such raw species, both so easily swayed by impulse and emotions. Both are so pushed and pulled by the deadliest sins.

Humans are a bit more intelligent than standard demons and prefer working under the guise of civilization, but their innate desires don’t disappear: they’re just better at holding them in. Some are more unhinged than the most savage of demons, and the terrifying part of it is that no one would know until it is unleashed. Some people don’t even believe it after seeing it, or perhaps would rather look away and pretend nothing happened. Humanity is run by secrets and masks, but that is what keeps them interesting. Pure, dangerous, and so much room to grow and transform, even without magic.

Demons come in all shapes and forms. Some demons hold so much history and wisdom within them, while others can hardly articulate a coherent sentence and function solely on instinct. Demons are a bit more predictable than humans, but still fascinating nonetheless. However, unlike humans, they let their desires be known and will fight for them with no bounds. They aren’t restricted by the constraints of society, but their world still blends into an odd shape of harmony. Pure, dangerous, and constantly pushing forward, becoming stronger. 

Angels were merely puppets, and God held their strings. They were beings with no soul. What meaning is there to life if everything is silent, blindly following a single will? What is a life without living? Unlike angels, humans and demons are alive.

Humans and demons defeated God.

Kazuya exhales, shutting his eyes and taking in the sounds around him. Since gaining the overwhelming power of Bel, his senses are sharper than ever before. Even through the thick glass window in front of him, the noises of his kingdom ring loudly in his ears. The heavy flapping of wings, the shrieking of cheerful monsters, the screeching of sharp claws clashing against one another, and the clacking of wooden sandals on the marble tiling of the castle. 

“Kazuya.” 

With a hum, he turns towards the direction his name was called from and unsurprisingly finds his cousin there at the bottom of the grand staircase, arms crossed within the sleeves of his haori. The light of the horrific red sky outside bathes the room in its gorgeous hue, matching the piercing gaze of Naoya’s eyes. Barong awakens and waddles away with a sarcastic woof shortly after as Kazuya dismisses him.

Naoya wordlessly walks toward Kazuya in a few long strides, stopping before him and meeting his blue eyes with a grin. It isn’t a cheshire cat smile, nor a vindictive smirk reflecting his powerful resolve. Naoya’s ruby eyes are just slightly wider, slightly brighter than usual, and Kazuya thinks he looks glorious.

He still sees his cousin -- his brother-- but additionally sees someone who has had centuries of fighting relieved from his shoulders. 

He still sees Naoya -- Cain -- but no longer sees someone hopelessly submerged in sins. The past created the man standing before Kazuya now, but the present has freed him from many of the burdens that which tied him down.

Kazuya blinks up at him and out of his thoughts, following Naoya’s hand in slight confusion as he lifts it and gently wraps around to the back of Kazuya’s head. The small shiver Kazuya feels as Naoya’s fingers lightly touch the base of his neck is foreign, but far from unwelcome. He is too stunned to say anything. 

Kazuya falters faintly, taking a half step forward to keep his balance, as Naoya tugs him forward and presses their foreheads together softly. The world around them fades even further into the background, and Kazuya cannot help but focus on the faint pulsating of Naoya’s heart and the calm breath touching his cheeks. Naoya’s eyes are closed, and Kazuya feels the the heat creeping across his face quickly as he stares at his brother’s face in wonder. 

They stay like that for several moments before Naoya finally speaks. “You are my king,” he says airily, opening his eyes. He pulls back an inch, brushes Kazuya’s deep blue bangs out of the way and plants a small kiss directly on his forehead. “And I am yours to command.”

The close proximity is unbearable for said king. “I know that,” Kazuya says, curtly. Like a tsundere, he swats at Naoya playfully and pulls back, trying to keep his composure.

Naoya’s demeanor shifts back to normal, and he retreats backwards a few steps as well. “I know you do,” he replies wearing a familiar snide smirk, but not one with any form of malice. “But despite defeating Him, that still doesn’t erase what I’ve done to you. For that, I will continue to serve by your side.”

Dumbfounded, Kazuya merely peers at his cousin in silence. “...Of course. I know that too, idiot,” he says blankly. “You’re still here, after all.”

Something inside of him, perhaps someone, feels nostalgic. It’s been a long time since he’s shared leisure with his brother after so much hard work. Kazuya briefly closes his eyes again. The wind of his demonic realm dances like a ballerina on top of his skin. The graceless orchestra continues. The flapping of wings and the bleating of sheep, the clashing of claws and the crinkling of soft footsteps through fallen leaves.

(“ _Abel._ ”)

Kazuya opens his eyes, looking into Naoya’s with confidence. “I don’t expect you to leave. I trust you, brother. I trust that you’ll stay by my side.” Kazuya smiles. “You’ve always done so much for me, anyway. For as long as I can remember.” He breaks eye contact and peers down at the floor. There is a small pause, filled only by the ambience from beyond the castle walls. Kazuya gulps before finishing shyly with, “Despite everything, you let me choose my own path. I… thank you. For doing that.”

Before silence can settle over them, a flushed Kazuya quickly rushes away and up the stairway, too embarrassed to continue their conversion. Even from afar, he is still extremely conscious of Naoya, who hasn’t moved, gazing at him as he rushes along. When he reaches the top, he hears his cousin chuckle, before finally asking, “And where are you going, your majesty?”

The king smiles once again a turns with a flourish. “To greet our kingdom!”

**Author's Note:**

> long time no write. i rly missed these boyes ugh. i hope this wasn't too bad lmao i haven't finished a fic in years


End file.
